There exist in the prior art devices which include printed sheet receiving inlets to sheet transports which include sheet deflectors for displacing the sheets from the transport and delivering the sheets to a receiving tray of a sheet sorter or stacker.
An example of such prior art is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,529, granted Jun. 6, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,819, granted Sep. 17, 1991, of Ikegami Tsushinki Co., Ltd.
Other sheet transports of the type generally referred to above include Canon U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,656, granted Nov. 7, 1989 and Minolta U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,645, granted Apr. 23, 1996.